


Foolish Hearts

by Shaylybaby2032



Category: Supernatural
Genre: April Fools' Day, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaylybaby2032/pseuds/Shaylybaby2032
Summary: Audrey stops in for a visit with Sam, Dean, and her favorite Archangel on April Fool's Day. Pranks backfire and feelings are called out. Will Audrey and Gabriel be able to come out on the other side of this holiday with each other or will they foolishly let love slip through their fingers?





	Foolish Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write a fluffy and smutty little fic with an April Fool's Day theme and didn't give myself a whole lot of time to do so. This is the result. I hope you enjoy!

Audrey had known the Winchesters for years, and the friendship she had built with the two men meant the world to her. When Castiel, Gabriel, and Jack had joined the family it just seemed to make things complete. She loved each of them dearly, however the life of a hunter kept her time occupied. She didn't get to see them anywhere near as much as she would have liked, save for Gabriel, who liked to pop up to check on her often wherever she may be.

Those times when he would randomly show up and jump into whatever it was that she was doing, whether it be a hunt or just hanging out in some no star motel watching bad TV, always made her smile. Aside from some playful flirting, that she knew was just Gabriel being Gabriel, he had never shown any interest in her other than friendship. Still, she couldn't help the flutter that happened in her heart when he looked at her with those mesmerizing golden eyes of his and smiled at her with that turn of his lips that showcased his dimples. She couldn't stop from melting just a little when he called her one of the pet names he had seemed to reserve just for her.

She always made sure to keep those feelings locked down deep. Her friendship with the Archangel meant way too much to her to ruin it by revealing her feelings to him, especially when she knew he did not feel the same way about her. How could he? Why would an Archangel have any interest in her whatsoever?

Audrey's dark blue eyes lit up as she pulled up to the front of the bunker the Winchester brothers called home. The younger of the two was standing outside waiting on her with an excited smile on his face. She placed her vehicle in park and shut off the engine as she tucked a few errant strands of her chestnut brown hair behind her ear. A bright smile overtook her face as she turned to see Sam already opening the door for her.

“Sam!!!” Audrey squealed as she jumped from her seat and wrapped her arms around his midsection.

“It's great to see you, Audrey!” he replied as he returned her sentiment, winding his arms around her tightly.

As they pulled away from one another, she shut her door and he slung his arm around her shoulders.

“So what brings you our way?” Sam asked as he guided her toward the bunker’s entrance.

“Had a case in Colorado. Couldn't resist swinging by to see my boys on the way out.”

“Well, we are all really happy you're here. Though, you may have picked a bad time.”

She looked up at him with a furrowed brow. “What do you mean?”

“Tomorrow is April Fool's Day,” he stated simply. “You know how Dean and Gabe get.”

“Oh, Gabe is here?” she asked, trying to sound nonchalant about the subject.

Truth be told, she knew exactly what day it was, and that it meant her favorite Trickster Archangel would be around plotting out his pranks on the eldest Winchester.

“Yeah, he's here,” Sam confirmed, an annoyed look taking over his features. “They are both already paranoid of each other. Cas took Jack on a road trip to get away from it.”

Audrey laughed happily as she took in her friend's expression. “We'll get through it together, Sam!”

“Yeah, you say that now. But wait until you get pulled into one of their pranks!”

The two continued chatting as they entered the bunker and made their way to the kitchen where Dean was taking a beer from the refrigerator. When he turned and saw them he smiled widely and crossed the room to hug Audrey.

“It's been too long!” Dean said as he pulled away and started toward the fridge again. “You want a beer?”

“Sure, that would be great!” Audrey said as she moved to lean against the counter in the middle of the kitchen and rested her elbows on the surface, clasping her hands together.

Sam mimicked her actions, placing himself next to her as Dean retrieved two more drinks from the fridge and brought them over. The three of them stood gathered around the kitchen island catching up on what had happened in their lives since the last time they had seen each other. As Audrey was telling the brothers, rather animatedly, about her last hunt, Gabriel quietly walked into the kitchen.

The Archangel had had every intention of greeting her when he walked through the doorway, that was, before he saw her fully engrossed in the conversation she was having. He loved how expressive she was when she was talking about something she was passionate about, and he could watch her do so all day. The way her eyes sparkled, how her body moved with the emotion she was conveying, and the grin that stayed on her lips always had him transfixed. He recalled the last time they had been together, less than a week prior, when he had listened to her talk for two hours about her love of theatre, egging her on with questions when it started to look like she was second guessing herself on talking about the subject in the first place.

Gabriel leaned his shoulder against the door jam with an adoring smile etched into his features as she mimicked stabbing the wraith she had been talking about with a silver blade. The action had caused her to turn and catch a glimpse of the Archangel watching her intently. She stopped mid sentence as her eyes lit up and her smile grew. Seeing how happy his presence had made her made his heart stutter.

“Gabe!!!” she cried exuberantly as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him like she hadn't seen him in a year.

“Hey, Sugar!” he greeted as he wrapped his own arms around her middle.

The display of affection lasted much longer than the quick hugs she had given Sam and Dean, long enough that both brothers turned to each other with knowing grins on their faces. Both knew that the two of them had ceased to exist for the moment in their friends’ worlds. They let them continue for a bit more before Dean cleared his throat, causing them to break away from one another and reluctantly turn their attention back to the brothers with both of their cheeks holding a tint of pink.

“Geez you two, get a room!” Dean teased, not being able to resist furthering the embarrassment in both of his friends’ posture.

“Dean!” Sam half scolded, failing to hide his smile.

“Sam, do you think you could take a look at my laptop?” Audrey said quickly, nervously trying to change the subject. “It's been acting kinda screwy lately.

“Sure,” Sam replied with a chuckle. “Where is it?”

“In my car. I'll go get it!”

She hurriedly turned and almost sprinted out of the room with the younger Winchester following her, still quietly laughing to himself. Gabriel watched as they left, trying to bury his annoyance with Dean for his remark.

“So,” Dean started, pulling the Archangel's attention to him once more, “are you finally going to tell her?”

“Tell her what?” Gabriel said, raising a speculative eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his beer. “That you got a thing for her.”

Gabriel's mouth dropped open in surprise. He had thought he had kept his feelings for Audrey on the down low, burying them deep so they wouldn't interfere with their friendship. He loved being able to come around her whenever he wanted to see her. She was always so happy to see him and they always had fun together. No sense in ruining that by telling her he wanted more than friendship with her when he was certain she didn't feel the same.

“What?!” he stammered. “Dean, I don't...that's not...we're just friends!”

The Winchester barked out a laugh at his lame attempt at deflection. “Is that the best you got?”

Gabriel glowered at him.

“Come on, Gabe! You are so not subtle! You hate hunting. Hell, we have to practically beg you or be near death for you to help us on a case. Yet, you are willing to walk into any hunt with her. Not to mention, she told me about your date.”

“What date?!” Gabriel demanded. “We didn't go on a date!”

“Yeah, she claimed it wasn't one either,” Dean said with a sly smile. “But what else do you call sitting through a four hour performance of Hamlet for a girl in a tiny little black box theatre when you don't even like Shakespeare? Oh! And then there was the dinner you took her to beforehand when you don't even eat. Sounds like a date to me, man.”

“It wasn't a date!” The Archangel exclaimed defensively. “Hamlet is her favorite Shakespeare play and she was having a really bad week! I just wanted to see her smile!”

Dean's grin widened in triumph. “Exactly my point. You should tell her how you feel. She did come all this way to see you. Least you can do is meet her half way.”

“She didn't come here to see me! She's here to see you and Sam!”

Dean's brow raised in disbelief. “You really think she didn't know you were going to be here given our traditions with April first? I'll admit that Sam and I are a bonus, but she's here cause she knew you would be here.”

Gabriel didn't even want to think about what the possibility of her being at the bunker just to see him did to him. He pushed down the fluttering in his stomach and scoffed at the edler Winchester. “Whatever, Dean. It's just not like that.”

Dean pursed his lips, contemplating his next move. “So...you won't mind if I make a move then?”

“WHAT?!” A turbulent mix of anger, jealousy, and anxiety had the Archangel's stomach turning.

“Well, I mean, you're not interested and Audrey's hot. Besides that, she's just an all around awesome chick. Might be fun.”

Gabriel's mind was racing so fast he wasn't sure what to say. Was Dean serious?! He wouldn't! Would he? Would she? No! She wasn't interested in either of the brothers like that! He was sure of that! Well... mostly sure. She had never mentioned any interest at least. Of course, Gabriel tended to avoid the topic of her being with anyone like the plague. The thought of her hooking up with some random guy shot feelings through him, much like the ones he was feeling for Dean right now, and from the self satisfied smirk on the Winchester's face, he knew exactly what he was doing.

The Archangel and the hunter stayed locked in their staring contest until they heard the steel door of the front entrance open and close. Audrey and Sam’s muffled voices filtered through to the kitchen. Dean's grin suddenly turned wicked and he took off in the direction of the library where he knew his brother would take Audrey's computer to work on it. Gabriel was quickly on his heels and they both skidded into the library almost stumbling over each other. Sam and Audrey looked up from the table they were seated at to look at the pair quizzically. Dean quickly recovered from his almost fall and sauntered over to the woman sitting with his brother.

“Hey Audrey,” he started, flopping down in the chair next to her, “you wanna go out and grab a drink with me tonight?”

Audrey's brows knitted together in confusion, her shoulders tensing a little at how he had phrased the question. “Just you?”

“NO!” Gabriel bit out before Dean could answer. When three sets of shocked eyes turned his way, he reeled in his reaction. When next he spoke, there was a much cooler exterior to his tone. “I mean, he's asking if you want to go with us...all of us.”

Audrey turned to Sam, who seemed to have as much of a clue about what was going on as she did. A thought finally occurred to her and she turned to look at the two with stern eyes.

“I swear to God you two!” she warned. “You better not be pulling me into this dumb prank war! Sam told me about the glitter breathing dragon in the bathroom Gabe snapped up last year!”

“Gabriel is under a strict no Archangel powered pranks rule this year,” Sam chimed in, narrowing his eyes at the now grinning angel.

“Oh, lighten up!” Gabriel said. “It wasn't real, and you gotta admit: Dean's face was priceless.”

Audrey couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from her mouth as she thought about Dean walking into the bathroom for his morning shower and coming face to face with a dragon that looked like it was plucked straight out of the movie Dragonheart, thinking he was about to be roasted, only to be hit in the face with a shower of brightly colored rainbow glitter. However, she missed the swell of bashful pride that washed over Gabriel at her appreciation for his prank.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean said in dismissal. “It was a good one. Even I have to admit that. Either way, there are rules this year that Sam and Cas made us both agree to, one of them being that the war can't commence until it is officially April first.” Dean moved to put an arm around Audrey's shoulders. “So, whaddya say? You game for a night out, Sugar?”

Gabriel had to fight back his grace from flaring in his eyes as anger coursed through him at Dean using one of his pet names for her. He desperately wanted to go over and rip his arm from her.

“Don't call me ‘Sugar,’” Audrey chided as she narrowed her eyes at the elder Winchester. “Only he's allowed to call me that.” She inclined her head in Gabriel's direction as she spoke.

“Sorry,” Dean replied quickly as he slipped his arm away.

Audrey relaxed at his apology and stood from the table. “Yeah, I'm up for going out. Just give me time to shower and change.”

Dean nodded and she moved to exit the room with Gabriel smirking in triumph as he watched her leave.

* * *

 

Audrey and Sam stood at a high rise table in the corner of the local pub in Lebanon. She new Sam was talking about... something, but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the Archangel ordering their next round of drinks at the bar with Dean. He looked almost sinfully good in the thin wine colored button down and dark blue jeans he wore. The top button of his shirt had been left undone, revealing a small piece of his chest, and the denim hugged his body in all the right places. He was laughing at something the bartender had said and those adorable dimples were showing perfectly as his sunshine and whiskey eyes danced with merriment.

“Audrey!” Sam called, slicing through her thoughts. She quickly turned her head to meet his expectant gaze. “Did you hear what I said?”

She smiled apologetically. “No, I'm sorry.”

Sam shook his head at his friend while he chuckled. “Why don't you just tell him?”

“Tell who what?” she asked defensively.

Sam raised his brow. “Are we really going to play this game?”

“What game?”

“The one where you pretend like I didn't just catch you staring longingly at Gabe...again.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Sure you don't. Ya know, you'd feel a lot better if you'd just admit it. Preferably to him.”

“There's nothing to admit.”

“So, then what's with the outfit?” he asked, gesturing toward the short dark purple maxi skirt and form fitting, off the shoulder black short sleeve blouse she was wearing with his hand. “You sure as hell didn't get all dressed up for Dean and me.”

“I didn't get all dressed up.”

“You're wearing makeup, Audrey!”

“Is it a crime to want to look nice?! All I ever get to wear is jeans, t-shirts, and the occasional suit because I'm always hunting!”

“No need to get all defensive!” Sam said, raising his hands in a mock surrender gesture as he laughed. He dropped his hands to rest them on the table. “If it's any consolation, I'm pretty sure he feels the same way about you. You should have seen the way his face lit up when he found out you were stopping in for a visit.”

She tried to smother the smile starting to twitch at the corners of her lips at the thought that maybe he wanted to see her as much as she wanted to see him. The conversation didn't have a chance to go any further as Gabriel and Dean joined them, both carrying two beer bottles apiece. The Archangel took his place next to Audrey as he placed one of the bottles in front of her, and Dean did the same with Sam. The quartet resumed a comfortable exchange of playful banter and shared stories for the next few hours, just simply enjoying each other's company. When the first chords of Journey's “Lovin Touchin Squeezin” started to play through the sound system of the bar, Dean's posture perked up and he moved around the table to Audrey, taking her by the hand.

“I love this song!* he exclaimed. “Let's dance!”

He didn't give her time to respond as he pulled her towards the dance floor and started swaying with her to the music.

“Why are you acting weird?” she asked as he spun her around.

“What do you mean?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Calling me 'Sugar,’ asking me to go get a drink the way you did, pulling me out here to dance with you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to hit on me.”

“I have my reasons,” he responded, taking the opportunity to dip her and discreetly lock eyes with a fuming Archangel.

“Dean,” she said when she was upright again. “We've talked about this. I don't see you like that.”

“I know.”

“Then why?”

“Like I said, I have my reasons.”

She pulled away from him, her brows knitted together in frustration and ready to rip into the Winchester. A hand placing a soft touch at her elbow broke her concentration and she spun around to see Gabriel.

“Mind if I cut in, Sweetheart?” he asked, a smirk dancing across his lips.

She was vaguely aware that Dean slipped by them and back to their table as a shy smile crossed her features. With a nod, she accepted the Archangel's invitation. He didn't hesitate in reaching out to wrap his arm around her waist with his other hand resting low on her hip. Her breath instantly caught in her throat as he pulled her against him, and her arms instinctively draped over his shoulders. This wasn't the first time they had danced together. Far from it. There had been plenty of nights she had dragged him to a random bar in some unknown town because she had wanted a drink after disposing of whatever nightmare she had been hunting. They always seemed to find themselves on the dance floor.

Tonight was different, though.

He had never held her this close. His gaze had never been so intense. His fingers splayed over her hip, barely grazing her ass, gripping in a way that sent her head spinning as he swayed their bodies to the beat of the music. His hand slid up her body to one of her hands and before she knew it he was spinning her out away from him, still holding on to her hand, and quickly twirling her back to him with her back pressed to his chest. She rocked her hips in time with his as his hands skimmed down her sides and landed on her waist. The rest of the crowded bar seemed to disappear for both of them as he dipped his head to trace the tip of his nose up her neck and to her ear. An involuntary shiver of excitement ran through her and she pressed her ass into his groin, biting back a moan when she felt a hardened bulge pressing into the small of her back. Was this really happening? Before she could think any further he whirled her around to face him, keeping their closeness and his hands in place as hers threaded through the small curls at the base of his neck.

“Audrey,” he started, his voice low and husky.

The music abruptly stopped and the reality of the crowded bar came crashing down on them as the bartender's voice came through the speakers.

“Alright guys, last call! You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here!”

With the heat that had been building between them sufficiently doused, nerves started to set in as they walked back to their table together.

“Well, that was...different,” Audrey said, trying to hide her desperation for wanting to know where they stood now.

“Uh...yeah,” he said raising his hand to run through his hair nervously. “I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.”

“I didn't say it was bad,” was her meek reply as she cautiously turned her eyes to him.

A grin raced over his features as he met her gaze, instantly calming her nerves as she returned his smile.

“Looked like you two were having fun out there,” Dean remarked when they made it back to the table.

“Yeah, Gabe's a much better dancer than you are,” Audrey teased as she accidentally grabbed the Archangel's beer instead of her own.

“NO! Not that one!” Dean half shouted, trying to pull the bottle out of her reach before her fingers closed around it. He looked up at her with apologetic eyes when he failed to stop her. “That was meant for Gabe.”

“What the hell, Dean?!” she demanded.

When she tried to pull her hand from the bottle she quickly understood his reaction. Her fingers were now glued to the glass.

“Seriously?!” Audrey exclaimed as she tried to pull her fingers free. She growled in frustration when she failed to do so.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and turned a disappointed gaze to the eldest Winchester brother. “Really, Dean? Is that the best you got? That's weak!”

“What the hell happened to the 'no pranks until April first’ rule?!” Audrey demanded, glaring at Dean.

He smiled sheepishly and held up his phone with the time displayed on the screen. It was one o'clock in the morning.

The April Fool's prank war had officially begun.

* * *

 

The next morning, Audrey walked into the bunker's kitchen just as Dean was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Mornin’, Audrey!” he greeted, and handed her the mug of steaming caffeine he had originally intended for himself.

“Good morning!” she said and gladly accepted his offering. “Thanks.”

She sat down at the table, placing her mug on the surface to let the dark liquid cool before she drank any and watched as Dean retrieved another mug from a cabinet and poured more coffee into it, then joined her at the table. They made small talk as they both waited for their coffee to come down to a drinkable temperature. Sam sleepily wandered in at some point, followed by a bright eyed Gabriel, both of them taking a seat at the table with the other two. The Archangel eyed the mug in front of Audrey and then turned his gaze to the coffee maker.

“Did you get that from what's in the pot?” he asked as he turned his eyes back to her just as she was lifting her mug to her lips.

“Yeah,” she answered.

The Archangel's eyes suddenly went wide. “WAIT! Don't-”

But he was too late. She took a large sip of the coffee that was supposed to be Dean's, and then promptly spit the liquid back into the mug with a look of disgust taking on her features.

“Really?!” she exclaimed. “Salt in the damn coffee!!!”

She turned annoyed eyes to the Archangel and he smiled apologetically at her.

“Sorry, Sugar. That was meant for Dean.”

Dean glanced to his own mug and then turned a glare toward Gabriel. “Not cool, man! You don't mess with a man's coffee!” He scoffed as the Archangel shrugged and smirked at him. “And you called my prank weak.”

“You got better, Winchester?” Gabriel challenged.

“Oh, I absolutely do. You just wait.”

Sam and Audrey shared an exasperated look as the the Archangel and the elder Winchester continued to banter back and forth.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

And a long day it most certainly was.

Gabriel had loosened the legs on Dean's favored chair in the library so it would collapse when sat in. He rigged one of the book shelves so it would flip up when a book was removed to throw flour in the air. The angel had placed pink dye discreetly in the washer that turned all the light colored clothing washed in it a bright hue. In the refrigerator he had placed extremely realistic looking rubber snakes, and Dean's doorknob to his bathroom was set up to send quite a strong shock when a hand was wrapped around the handle.

Dean had found an old journal that looked like one of the bunker's old lore books and cut the center out to place a mechanism inside that squirted maple syrup into the face of the person that opened it. He had lined the sleeves of Gabriel's jacket with packets of honey and set them up so that the sticky substance would squeeze out when the article of clothing was put on. In the kitchen the elder Winchester had taped the button for the sink sprayer down, dousing who ever used the sink in cold water, and he had taped an air horn to the back seam of a door so that when it was opened the blaring noise would rip through the air.

The only problem with all of this was while they had all been meant to be played on either Gabriel or Dean, the unlucky victim had been Audrey...every single time. She had been a good sport about it all at first, but as the day wore on she became increasingly irate.

“Audrey, no! Don't go in there!” Dean tried to warn as she opened the door to the bunker's storage room.

Once again, it was too late to stop what was about to happen.

Audrey pushed open the door as she started to walk in, pausing at Dean's warning, and a metal pail filled with honey tipped from the top of the door way. The sticky substance came cascading down like a waterfall, completely covering her head, shoulders, and chest. Just when she thought it was over, she heard a loud pop, and small white feathers came raining down, sticking to the honey.

Dean stared at her, frozen in place, eyes round with his mouth hanging open as Sam and Gabriel came sprinting into the hallway. Their expressions quickly matched Dean's when their eyes landed on Audrey.

“Oh my God, Audrey, I'm so, so, so sorry,” Dean apologized. “That was meant-”

“Let me guess!” she shouted, her hands balling into fists at her sides as the honey and feather mixture slowly inched down her arms. “It was meant for Gabriel!”

Dean nodded sheepishly at her.

“You assholes clean this up!” she ordered. “I'm going to go take another shower!”

The three men watched as she stormed off toward one of the bathrooms in the bunker, all of them silent until they heard her slam the door.

“OK, seriously you two!” Sam said as he rounded on his brother and the Archangel. “Are you guys doing this shit on purpose?!”

“NO!” Dean and Gabriel said together.

“Then you guys need to find a way to make it up to her!”

Gabriel sighed as he moved to lean his back against the wall. “Sam's right. I feel terrible.”

“Me too,” Dean agreed. “What can we do?”

“Dinner?” Sam suggested.

“Hey, yeah!” Gabriel said enthusiastically. “She loves the General Tso's chicken from the Chinese place in town!”

“Then let's go get some,” Dean said as he pulled the keys to the Impala out of his pocket.

* * *

 

It had taken Audrey the better part of a hour to wash all of the honey and feathers out of her hair and off of her body, and now she stood in the bedroom she stayed in when visiting the bunker, brushing her hair in front of the mirror that hung over the sink inside the room. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the now light purple camisole and matching cotton shorts she wore, that had been baby blue before the pink dye had altered the color. She glared at the garments in the mirror. It's not that she was mad over all the pranks she had been an unintended victim of, she was really just disappointed that they had kept her from what she had really wanted to do that day: spend time with her friends and, more importantly, Gabriel. She had spent more time recovering from each trick than anything else that day. Salvaging her clothes alone had taken her three hours, and she hadn't succeeded even a little bit. Now that she had thought about it, the tasks taking up so much of her time had been her own doing. Gabriel had offered, multiple times, to use his magic to clean her up and to fix her clothes, but the only thing she had let him do was heal her after the chair breaking had resulted in a very painful bruised tailbone for her.

She knew it was her own embarrassment that had caused her to refuse his help over and over again and to run off alone to clean up. She could only imagine how she looked covered in flour from the shelf on the bookcase, honey dripping down her arms from the jacket, maple syrup all over her face, chest, and in her hair, completely drenched from the sink sprayer, and then, finally, with honey and feathers plastered to her like she was some overgrown chicken with a serious sweet tooth. But, of course, he had a perfect view of her every time. A despondent sigh fell from her lips as she laid her brush on the sink. At least she had dressed up the night before when they had went out with Sam and Dean in what she knew was one of his favorite outfits to see her in.

The previous night had been something she hoped she would be able to work up the courage to talk to the Archangel about. They had gone out for a drink together more times than she could count over the years, and, more often than not, one of them pulled the other to the dance floor. Gabriel was such an amazing dancer, he had had centuries of practice after all, and he had taught her quite a lot, the Tango, Rumba, Salsa, a Waltz, and even line dancing, just to name a few. While a lot of the dances they did together brought their bodies close, he had never held her as close to him as he had the night before. Then there was the breathtaking look in his beautiful amber eyes. The Archangel had never gazed into her eyes with such intensity, passion, and, judging from the rather large bulge she had felt in the small of her back, lust. There had also been something in the way her name had fallen from his tempting lips,, an emotion that had been breathtaking in its zealousness. Thoughts of it had completely taken over her mind. However, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't seem to put her finger on exactly which emotion it had been. Audrey had desperately wanted to know what sentiment had been woven so thickly into that one simple word.

The huntress sighed again as she turned to walk toward the bed. The phrase 'over this day’ didn't even begin to describe how she was feeling at that moment. With one fluid movement, she pulled down the blankets and crawled underneath them, lying herself in the center of the mattress and facing away from the door she has left open. She was just going to sleep the rest of this awful day. One pillow supported her head, the other pulled down to hug tightly against her chest, as she curled into a fetal position and buried her face into the soft object. All the while, she prayed, begged, and pleaded to whatever higher power that might possibly listen (if there even was one) to keep Gabriel from leaving at midnight when this ridiculous and made-up holiday was finally over.

She was taken by surprise when she felt tears start to leak from her eyes, and she squeezed them tightly shut. Was she seriously crying over these stupid pranks? No, that wasn't it. She knew, deep down, that Gabriel and Dean had been telling the truth. Neither of them EVER intended for Audrey to become the casualty of their antics. In her heart, she knew her tears were because she was tired of hiding her feelings for the endearing Archangel. She so desperately wanted to be in his arms. Wanted to know what his lips would taste like when his mouth slanted over hers. She would have given anything to know how it felt to have his hands roaming all over her, memorizing every dip and curve of her body, and finding every sensitive spot. But, she knew the things running through her mind went well beyond just simply wanting him.

No.

She needed him.

All of him.

So bad.

She was fairly certain that the Winchester brothers and the Archangel would keep their distance until they thought she had sufficiently cooled off enough so her anger wouldn't explode. Armed with that knowledge, she tightened her arms around the pillow, buried her face a little deeper in the softness, and let herself cry. She held nothing back, completely forgetting that her door was open, her body beginning to jerk with her sobs.

She was completely oblivious to Gabriel as he walked into the bedroom with an utterly heartbroken look all over his face. He quietly closed the bedroom door and then crossed to the sink to place a small styrofoam to-go box he had been carrying when he entered the room. He moved to the side of her bed. She still hadn't noticed him. The Archangel wasn't exactly sure what to do or say in that moment, but there were two things he was absolutely certain of:

One, he was at least part, if not more, of the reason for her tears, and he hated himself for it.

And two, he was going to do whatever it took to make her smile again.

She froze and her head popped up from the pillow when the mattress dipped from beneath Gabriel's weight. Before she could say anything, he was sliding under the blankets behind her, winding an arm around her middle, and pulling her body to him. With her back pressed firmly against his chest, he angled his head so his mouth was near her ear.

“I'm so sorry, Sugar. Please don't cry,” he whispered. “We never meant for any of that to happen to you. I'm so sorry. Please, tell me what I can do to make it up you.”

She turned to face him and tucked her head beneath his chin. While she calmed her tears, he carded his fingers through her hair affectionately. When she had reached a point where she thought she could speak without choking on her emotions, she spoke. “I know none of it was intended for me. I've already forgiven you both.”

“Then why are you crying, Sweetheart?”

She pressed herself closer to him and shook her head against his chest. As much as she was tired of hiding how she truly felt about the Archangel holding her, she was just as scared to say the words. He was her best friend in the entire world. If she told him, and he didn't feel the same, she was afraid it would drive a wedge between them. Losing him would destroy her and she knew it.

“Please talk to me, Sweet Pea,” he said encouragingly. When she didn't respond, he brought his hand up to tuck his index and middle finger under her chin and tilt her head up to meet his gaze. “What's going on? You know you can tell me anything.”

Audrey averted her eyes from his as she nervously bit her bottom lip. “I can't tell you this,” she whispered, hating how her own nervousness and fear kept her from speaking her mind. She found it bitterly amusing how she could walk into a nest of vampires and not bat an eye, but the supposedly simple act of telling her best friend that she wanted more than friendship with him scared the absolute hell out of her.

“Hey,” he whispered. “Please look at me.” He waited until she meekly turned her eyes back to his. “Why can't you tell me, Sugar?”

She sighed and moved to hide her face in the crook of his neck, her hands coming up between them to grip the material of his shirt. “Because, I don't want to lose you.”

He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her. “Sweetheart, I promise you, there is absolutely nothing you could tell me that would make me willingly walk away from you. Hate to break it to ya, Sweet Pea, but you are stuck with me until you decide you are tired of having me around and tell me to get the hell away from you.”

“That will never happen,” she said quickly. “I will never not want you with me.

She missed his lips twitching upwards in relief at her promising words as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. “Then will you please tell me what's wrong? Whatever it is, we can figure it out together. Who knows, maybe I'll even be able to make you feel a little better.”

She sighed dejectedly as she reluctantly peeled herself out of his hold and got out of the bed. He rolled to his back and propped himself up on his elbows to watch her as she walked over to the desk that was placed against the middle of the left wall. He had to make sure to check his visual and audible reactions as he realized not only how incredibly short her cotton shorts were, but that she also wasn't wearing a bra. He did his best to compose himself so he could get out of the bed as she leaned her back to the empty wall next to the desk and crossed her arms over her chest.

He noticed her dark blue eyes darting in every direction but his, that she was fidgeting nervously, and the look on her face led him to believe that she had a pretty intense debate going on in her head about whatever it was she was trying to avoid telling him. Her behavior was really starting to worry him now. What could possibly be making her feel like this? He came to sit on the side of the desk closest to her, his hands gripping the corners softly. The turmoil he saw painted into her expression squeezed at his heart. He hated seeing her in any kind of pain, and he could tell that whatever was going on in her head was causing her a lot of distress. Every part of him fought against the urge to dip into her mind and see for himself what was causing this hurricane of emotion raging through her. He wouldn't do that, however. He had promised her when they first started to become friends that he would never betray her trust like that. As much as he hated doing so, he would have to stick with finding out what was wrong the old fashioned way.

But...what if he was the reason for the turbulence within her. Yes, she had said she already forgave him for the pranks gone wrong, but what if there was something else? Had he said or done something that upset or hurt her? Fuck! He hastily went over the last few times they had been together, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong, and then it hit him.

The dance.

Seeing Dean with his hands on her had sent Gabriel reeling. Jealousy and anger had been raging through him like wildfire. He had never held her so close while they danced. His touch had never been so sexually charged and, despite her being the reason for damn near a hundred percent of his hard ons, he had always made certain she didn't see or come in contact with it. He hadn't intended on her feeling it the night before either, but he hadn't been expecting her to press her ass into him and it had caused his brain to freeze up for a second. What if he had unintentionally crossed a line? That would definitely explain why she was refusing to look at him.

“Audrey,” he started cautiously, bringing her nervous gaze to him finally. “Have I done something wrong? Did I cross a line with the way I danced with you last night? I'm so sorry if I did. I hope you know I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable or hurt you on purp-”

“Gabriel, no!” she said, cutting off his words. She pushed herself off of the wall to stand in front of him and gently hold his face between her hands. “You've done nothing wrong, Gabe. I promise.”

Gabriel reached up with both hands and took hers. Their clasped hands were suspended in the space between them, and he made sure to hold her gaze.

“Then, Sugar, please, tell me what's going on,” he pleaded. “You're really starting to worry me here.”

She let out a breath as she looked into his mesmerizing, and now distraught, whiskey eyes. The anxiety he was feeling over her behavior was written all over his face and she hated that she was the cause. Why couldn't she just say the words that were on the tip of her tongue? This was Gabriel, her best friend, her confidant. She had to tell him. Even if he rejected her, at least she would know. Maybe if she got it out now, they would still be able to salvage their friendship. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to ground herself.

“I...I don't exactly know how to say this,” she admitted sheepishly.

“Sweetheart,” he said comfortingly while gently squeezing her hands. “Just say it. Whatever it is, we will work through it together. Just tell me.”

She nodded and took another deep breath. “I...I never meant for this to happen. But, I...I couldn't help it. It just... somewhere along the line, it just...it just happened.” She took another breath, trying to brace herself for his reaction. “Gabe, I...I'm in love with you.”

His eyes went round and he could swear his heart completely stopped for a second before it started to hammer inside of his chest. Had he heard her correctly? Did she just tell him that she was in love with him? She did! She loved him! She really loved him!

He dropped her hands as he stood. He reached out and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her against him, and his other went up to cradle the side of her face lovingly. In the next instant, he captured her lips softly with his own. She melted into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hand lowered to join his other on the opposite side of her waist. It didn't take them long to find their rhythm, mouths moving together in sync as his hands skimmed up and down her back. Her fingers threaded into the small curls at the nape of his neck, and he took her bottom lip between his teeth to nibble and suck on it. His tongue traced the same lip and her mouth parted, granting him access that he eagerly accepted. Their tongues caressed softly, exploring the other's mouth and relishing in the taste. When the kiss ended, they were both breathless.

“I'm in love with you, too, Audrey,” he told her as he pressed their foreheads together. “I have been for a long time now.”

“Why didn't you say anything?” she asked, a smile lighting up her face.

“I didn't think you felt the same way and I was afraid if I told you, I'd lose what I had with you.”

Tears pricked at her eyes as she placed another kiss to his lips. “So, we've both been pining for each other and dreaming of doing exactly what we are doing now?”

“That about sums it up I think,” he said with a low chuckle as his hands dipped under her camisole to caress the soft skin of her back.

“What do we do now?”

“That depends on how fast or slow you want to go with this. Pretty sure you felt last night where I'm at with that. But, you call the shots. If you want to take this slow, I mmph!”

His words were silenced when she pulled his lips back to hers, delving her tongue into his mouth, and started to hastily push his jacket from his shoulders. Their mouths didn't part as he helped her rid him of the garment and her hands flew to the buttons of his shirt. She had every intention of taking her time with his shirt, but when his lips dropped to her neck and his hands dipped into her shorts, making him groan with want when he discovered she wasn't wearing panties and grab her ass with both hands to push their groins together, she couldn't take it anymore.

She needed to feel his skin.

She ripped his shirt open, sending buttons flying and landing all around them.

“Someone's eager,” he whispered into her ear, his voice low and raspy with lust.

“Damn right I am,” she said, pushing his shirt off his shoulders, running her hands down his chest as the article of clothing fell to the ground

He hummed his approval then pushed her shorts down, letting them pool on the floor. As she stepped out of them and kicked them to the side, he grabbed the hem of her camisole and lifted it up and off of her. With her completely naked in front of him, he pulled away just enough to get a good look at her. When their eyes met again his pupils were blown with desire.

“You're so beautiful,” he said and his mouth was on hers again.

He kissed her as he turned their bodies, switching their positions and lifting her to place her ass on the edge of the desk. His lips, tongue, and teeth blazed hot kisses and nips down her neck and collar bone, eliciting soft moans from her as her fingers carded through his hair. Her body arched into him, keening, when the wet heat of his mouth closed over one of her nipples. His tongue swirled and his teeth grazed the sensitive nub while his hand rolled the other hardened nub between his fingers. His mouth and hand switched places, pulling more sounds of pleasure from her.

After a few minutes she was squirming on the surface of the desk, her hips thrusting of their own accord. His mouth and hand pulled from her breast, pulling a whimper of protest from her, and he began a descent down her stomach with his tongue and lips, dropping to his knees. He spread her legs as wide as they would go, taking a moment to admire how dripping wet she already was for him, and then he brought his face to her sex. His tongue darted out to trace along her folds, taking his time to enjoy the taste of her.

“Oh fuck!” she panted, her fingers knotting in his hair. “Gabe!”

He lapped at the rush of slick that came from her as his tongue probed at her entrance, moving slowly, making sure he tasted every part of her mound. She cried out his name and tugged on his hair.

“Feels so good,” she moaned. “Fuck! Gabriel, you're so good at that.”

When his mouth finally closed over her swollen and sensitive clit, she screamed and bucked her hips. The only recognizable word falling from her lips was his name and it spurred him on. His tongue flicked and swirled over her bundle of nerves as he inserted two fingers inside of her, curving them in a come hither motion before he started to thrust.

“GABRIEL!!! YES! YES! JUST LIKE THAT! PLEASE DON'T STOP! AH! AH! AH! YES! OH FUCK YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CUM!”

The speed of his ministrations increased substantially and the cries of her pleasure filled the air again as her release slammed into her hard. He continued swirling his tongue and working her g spot until she was almost doubled over, panting and trying to catch her breath. He stood, helping her to sit up right again as he did. She desperately pulled his mouth back to hers, the taste of herself on him sending her arousal flooding back into her. Her hands were suddenly at the front of his jeans, taking a moment to palm his erection through the material before she made quick work of freeing his hard cock. His pants fell to the floor as her eyes fell onto his member. She gasped at the size and then looked up into his eyes, biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

He kicked his pants to side and then spread her legs again as he took his dick into his hand, lazily stroking it as he rubbed the head between her folds, coating it in her juices and then bringing it up to rub her clit.

“Oh fuck!” she shouted as she grabbed onto his upper arms.

“Mmm...does that feel good, Sugar?” he whispered, watching her every move.

Her eyes met his and all she could do was nod. She wanted him inside her so badly, but what he was doing felt so good she couldn't even speak.

“I think I could make you cum just from this,” he said as he moved his head to place his lips on her neck.

She arched into him and shouted his name again when he bit down at the crook of her neck and then sucked harshly, leaving a dark purple mark.

“G-G-Gabriel,” she stammered, his free hand was now tugging on her nipple. “Please!”

“Please, what, Sugar?” He said seductively into her ear.

“Fuck me! Please fuck me! I need you inside me!”

“As you wish, my love.”

Slowly, he slid the head of his cock back to her entrance and started to push in. She sucked in a breath as her head fell to his shoulder, the stretch of her walls as he entered her gave a delicious burn that left her panting and moaning his name. A guttural growl erupted from Gabriel's chest when he was sheathed inside her to the hilt.

“Fuck! You feel so good, Sweetheart,” he purred and his lips found hers again as he started to move inside her.

He started out slow, finding a steady rhythm so she could get used to the size of him. She whimpered and brought her hands up to his shoulders, her fingers digging into his skin. No one had ever made her feel so full, and the amount of pleasure shooting through her system from his slow languid strokes sent her head spinning. Her legs locked around his waist as his hands drifted to her hips. With the way his fingers dug into her skin, she knew his slow pace was taking a lot of control on his part.

Having her tight, wet walls wrapped around his cock sent shockwaves through his body. He had to use his grace to reel himself back in so he didn't cum the instant he was inside of her. She broke their kiss and her lips traveled down his jaw line to his neck where she sucked harshly on his pulse point, and his hips stuttered.

“I'm not made of glass, Gabriel,” she whispered, her mouth finding his ear and sucking the lobe into her mouth.

“Mmm...do you like it rough, Sugar?” he growled as his hand came up to twist into her hair and guided her to look at him.

She smiled alluringly at him. “Yes, pound me!”

He pulled himself almost all the way out and then slammed into her. The loud moan that fell from her lips was almost sinful, and he repeated the motion. It wasn't long until he had set a brutal pace, driving into her so hard the wooden desk creaked in protest. It was all she could do to wrap her arms around his neck and hold on, the heels of her feet digging into his ass as she screamed for him. Their combined moans and cries of their names filled the room, the sounds of their pleasure creating their own personal symphony that was quickly reaching a crescendo. His hands had fallen back to her hips, holding her in place as he jack hammered into her.

He could feel her velvet walls starting to clench around him and he knew she was close. One of his hands smoothed over her stomach, splaying over her skin and he positioned his thumb to run tight quick circles around her swollen clit. She threw her head back, slamming her eyes shut.

“OH GABRIEL! YES YES!! JUST LIKE THAT! FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT! DON'T STOP! PLEASE DON'T STOP!

“Look at me!” he growled. “Wanna see your face when you cum on my cock!”

Her head shot forward, her dark blue eyes instantly locking with his golden ones. He quickened the movement of his thumb and she moaned his name again. She was so close to that edge she could taste it. She felt him get harder inside of her and she knew he was about to erupt.

“Cum with me, Audrey! Cum on my cock!”

His words was the final push that she needed and she felt the hot coil that had been building inside of her snap, sending her mind soaring into the stratosphere. The orgasm hit her hard, taking away any ability to form words except for his name, which she screamed over and over again. The combination of the look of pure ecstasy on her face while she looked directly into his eyes, the sound of his name tumbling from her lips, and her velvet walls clenching him like a vice grip sent him flying over the precipice. He grunted and groaned her name as he painted her insides white with his hot and sticky seed. He continued his pace, extending their pleasure as long as he possibly could, until she slumped against him breathing hard, clinging to him as her legs unlocked from around him. He carefully pulled out, drawing a gasp from her, his breathing just as labored as hers.

When they had started to gain control over their breathing, he maneuvered himself so he could pick her up bridal style and carry her to the bed. He pulled the blankets around them as they laid down facing each other. Gabriel placed soft kisses on her cheeks and nose. His lips finally found hers and they kissed passionately, tongues mingling, their hands roaming over bare skin. As the kiss ended, he gazed into her eyes with a small smile on his lips.

“I still can't believe this just happened,” he said softly as his hand came up to stroke her cheek with his fingertips.

“I can't either,” she said, leaning into his touch.

“I love you so much, Audrey.”

“I love you too, Gabriel.”

He kissed her again, letting his fingers thread into her hair.

“I hope you know,” he said after he had pulled away, “now that I have you, I'm never gonna let you go.”

She smiled as her hand caressed his back. “I am perfectly fine with that.”

His face lit up with a smile and he crashed his lips back to hers, his hands roaming her body until one found it's way between her legs to get her ready for round two.

This time, he would make love to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
